The Tale of Majora
by The Legendary Warrior-Link
Summary: Hello this is my very first story so I hope it is enjoyable for all of you. Anyway this story is about the Majora's Mask Manga made by Akira Himekawa that covers his idea of the origin of the Majora's Mask and perhaps even the Fierce Deity. Please enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey this is my first ever FanFiction so please don't flame in your reviews for I have fire-proof clothing. I am an aspiring young writer who is just here for the thrill of writing. Anyway this story here is based off of the Un-official manga of Majora's Mask particularly the part at the end of the story where we get to see the origin of Majora's Mask. There are only two characters in this story (but don't worry they are interesting to say the least). The Dragon Majora who's magical armor grants wishes to who ever attains it. The other is the Mysterious Adventurer (perhaps one of Link's ancestors?) who comes from no where to confront this fearsome beast. I will make this accurate to the actual story so it will hopefully be a good read. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Dragon Majora and the Mysterious Adventurer belong to the author of The Majora's Mask Manga Akira Himekawa and Majora's Mask and the respective game it appears in belong to Nintendo (and Mr. Miyamoto). Me I own a computer and the clothes I wear on my back, if I had any part in Majora's Mask I probably would be wearing it right now (I will rule the world one day soon with its power! Nah the Fierce Deity's Mask would probably be better or maybe even the Triforce. -).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a strange land long ago there lived a fearsome beast that was truly like no other. This dragon's power was so destructive that life was (perhaps nearly) void over the entire world after his rampage over the populace, or so it seemed… One day after many years of isolation and loneliness the beast known as Majora could sense the presence of a life form that was approaching gradually. To the dragon's great surprise as this life form came over the horizon, he could make out the figure of a human, a race that he had not seen in such a long time… (though not to say that he had never encountered other races).

"Hmm… How many years has it been since I last saw a human?" the beast said, more stating than asking. The human adventurer in question rested his body before the powerful monster. His mouth opened shortly after "Is this your land?" asked the mysterious adventurer that had seemingly come from nowhere. "If so please let me rest here for the time being for I have journeyed far to reach this place." continued the mysterious traveler.

"I have not seen any humans in a very long time." began the beast seeming almost to ignore the previous question. "Why did you come here?" continued the beast curious of the mysterious man's motives. "No… I know even without you telling me." continued the beast in a knowing tone.

"So you believe in that stupid legend." said the beast almost as if in a state of déjà vu as he had dealt with numerous adventurers seeking the same thing… "You came to take away my armor… in order to have your wishes granted." concluded the great dragon.

The man could only smile as he found the dragon's claim silly. How could he know anything about a beast's armor that he had never yet encountered until this very day?

"I am just a traveling man seeking adventure. What is this legend you speak of?" asked the adventurer truly finding himself curious about the dragon's tale.

"Hmph, don't lie to me." snorted the beast seemingly disgusted at the man's (supposed) willful ignorance of the story believing that the one of the last humans (or any other race for that matter) around (to the dragon's knowledge anyway) should know such a story.

"I am not lying to you." countered the man as his eyes began to pierce into the beast.

"Is that so… huh. This legend was created by you humans." stated the mighty dragon seemingly unaffected by the man's piercing stare.

"The… humans?" the man had a bewilded look on his face as he was confused as to why there was a lack of said human race in this mysterious land. The man's features soon calmed down and he politely asked the beast Majora to "Please continue."

"What seemed like mountains of humans came before me. Sword wielding boastful adventurers and soldiers, even women and children were among this vast list. Many seeked power and glory, some wanted peace for their kingdoms, some even came seeking friendship and many more wishes that I can't even mention lest this story last for a lifetime or more. None are left. Good, Bad, Indifferent, it did not matter to me I devoured every last one of them." said the beast nearing the end of his gruesome tale.

"I devoured them one after the other as they stabbed and slashed at me with their swords. Their bodies and souls so filled with desires…" finished the beast with his story of carnage.

"What a scary story… It gives me the chills." said the man with an expression that could only make the dragon laugh.

"Now go ahead! Tell me your wishes and I will grant them!" taunted the great beast as he laughed at the man.

"I have no wishes for you to grant." said the man in response almost instantly.

"None?! Hah nonsense!" taunted the great man-eater.

"Then why do you hide that thick armor under your mantle?!" the dragon Majora asked referring to the armor under the man's cape that had a stunning golden moon and triangle design on its chest plate (Fierce Deity anyone? -). The armor also had a supernatural glow to it that further raised suspicion for Majora. "I can see it as clear as day. You are a warrior." concluded Majora. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed.

"If you have no wishes…Then why did you come here?" asking the man himself and seemingly the very void around them both.

"I had heard that there was a frightening man-eating monster here." stated the man finally after a long pause in response to Majora's question.

"And you were asked to slay me?" asked the fierce man-eater believing this conclusion to be logical.

"No that is actually a lie." admitted the mysterious adventurer.

"In truth, I was drawn to this land by a strange force. To a strange world that was not moving but not dead either… It also had not necessarily come to a stop either. I also heard there was a monster that was a fierce man-eater that had been trapped for his deeds. And I had wondered how much time had he spent here alone?" said the man nearing the conclusion of his journey to this strange land. The adventurer's gaze wondered from Majora to the void that surrounded them both (the sky was unusually colorless now that the man looked carefully enough). It further intrigued the beast's curiosity in the adventurer's tale.

Oh? And how do you know all that? You are quite knowledgeable." inquired Majora on this man's incredible insight.

"Not able to vanish from this world but not truly able to live in it either." continued the traveling warrior. "Have you been in this frozen world ever since you were left here alone by the cosmos? To simply remain? A thousand years? Ten-thousand? Hundred-thousand? Forever? How… harsh." finished the adventurer feeling pity for this beast's suffering.

"So is this how you see me?!" asked the beast as he began to show disgust for the man's pity. "I am the legendary fierce man-eater Majora!" boasted the beast in both rage and sorrow.

The adventurer petted the beast Majora's cheek to comfort him in his time of sorrow. "There is no one left for you to eat fierce man-eater." said the man in a tone of pity and matter-of-fact-ness.

"Bound by land, by time… for thousands of years. Then traveler why have I not yet left this place? Hmmm… Strange I have never really thought about it before." inquired Majora more to himself than anything or anyone else around him.

Majora begins to look around as if testing the boundaries of the void around him.

"I am tired of being alone in this lifeless world! I will not be bound any longer! I want to wake up from this nightmare of mine! Then I can finally rest in peace." finishes Majora now having great hope for his place in the world around him.

"You now have a wish?" inquired the adventurer. The irony of the fact that the wish maker now has a wish is not lost on him.

"Oh… The desires of all the people I have eaten up until now… They are forming a whirlpool inside of me. My first wish has been formed! My time… Make this timeless and lifeless world move!" demanded the beast of his magical armor with great joy for now he was soon to be free and his power was now giving life instead of taking it away.

"Time… The rhythm! Dance! This is your only given stage!" said the adventurer now turned sacred musician as he prepared his drums for the mystical ritual that was about to take place. Neither did either of them know but this ritual would one day turn into a very magical annual festival. But that is for another story. So it was that the beast Majora began to dance.

And so it began that the world in which the dragon-beast Majora lived in was beginning to come to life. The ritual dance lasted for three days as Majora danced to the rhythm of the adventurer's drums. On the morning of the forth day Majora's dancing stopped and in this same moment his breath ceased and the lifelessness around the land finally crumbled. In the end all that was left was the dragon's armor.

"Finally you had time move for yourself. You are no longer bound by land or time!" said the adventurer happy for the dragon's good fortune. The mysterious adventurer then took out his sword and carved a mask from the beast's armor. A mask that would soon go into legend and is very well known one at that even to this very day in fact.

"My friend your power has been firmly sealed into this mask. This power I hope will no longer be a menace. I hope you can rest forever and not be disturbed." said the mysterious adventurer as the mask faded into darkness and into legend. Such power the adventurer thought should never be put into anyone's hand ever again lest that power cause unimaginable destruction. Sadly this man's wish would simply not be as that mask would soon be put into the hands of a very fiendish tribe. And the rest as you know is history.

This is the Legend of Majora's Mask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So what did you think? Please give me an honest review of what you think of this story. I think it is good if I do say so myself. Anyway I like this manga for Majora and perhaps the Fierce Deity are both very interesting characters as we don't know too much about the beings behind the masks and this manga provides such insight. The manga doesn't seem to depict them as enemies while the games makes it seem like they are counterparts and their magic seems to affect each other in a very powerful way (fighting Majora with the Fierce Deity's Mask is child's play). But I like how we actually get to see the Majora and possibly the Fierce Deity behind the Mask in this manga back story here, so to speak. I thought it was interesting that Majora's victims triggered the power of the Mask's ability to absorb desires I thought that was a cool touch. It really is a great back story for the origin of Majora's Mask but sadly it is not official. But anyway please review I hope to make many more stories after this.


End file.
